Cardiff Calling
by kerrykhat
Summary: All work and no play makes Pete and Myka dull agents, so Myka decides that they need a brief working vacation while in Cardiff.


**Disclaimer:** The BBC and Russell T. Davies owns "Torchwood" and related characters; SyFy owns "Warehouse 13" and related characters; I own nothing.

0~0~0

"Myka, why are we even here?" Pete complained loudly as they stood in the middle of the Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff, Wales. They had just retrieved the sword for Artie, and technically were supposed to be on their way to Milan to look into a possible new artifact. Of course, the technically part came in when Myka decided that they didn't necesarily need to go to the airport right away. She had even contacted Claudia to make sure their flight didn't leave until the evening. Pete didn't know if this was Myka's residual anger and frustration at Artie showing through, but he knew he didn't want to be in the room when the older man found out.

"But, Pete, we're in _Wales!_" Myka exclaimed, turning around with a huge smile on her face. "You know, the land of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table? A land of myth and magic?"

"I thought King Arthur was in England," Pete said, frowning a little. "And shouldn't we be on the way to Milan? You know, for our job?" It was odd when he was the work driven one, but then again, this giddy Myka was new to him.

"Think of this as a brief working vacation," Myka countered, the smile never leaving her face. She practically glowed, and Pete was struck (again) by just how beautiful she was. He squashed that though, though. She was his partner. Romantic interest in your partner was not a good thing. Not at all. "Come on, Pete, let's go look around!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the city center.

They spent a rather enjoyable afternoon playing tourist-something he found himself regretting they hadn't done before. They were always just going in and out, never stopping to look around and take in the sights. Plus, it wasn't often he got to see Myka wander around with a look of child-like glee on her face. He tucked that memory away, never knowing when he might see it again.

They were almost out of time when the first truly strange thing of their day-other than retrieving the artifact-occurred. They were walking down the street, laughing at something they had overheard, when they spied some deformed looking creature running down an empty side street. They exchanged a quick look before quickly sprinting after it, grabbing their Tesla's from their belt.

Pete and Myka chased it up and down dark, narrow streets until finally they were close enough. Without needing to talk, they aimed their Tesla's and fired. The combined power hit the creature and caused it to jerk violently before collapsing to the ground. Myka carefully walked up to it and prodded it with the toe of her boot.

"What is this thing?" she asked Pete.

"That would be a Weevil," an American voice called out. "Extremely violent and extremely dangerous." Pete and Myka turned to look at the source of the noise. They were greeted by the sight of a handsome man in a long military-style coat, followed by a dark-haired woman in a leather jacket and a man in suit. "Why, I don't believe I've seen you around these parts before," he added, giving each of them a once over and sending a flirtatious wink at Myka. The man in the suit rolled his eyes.

"Jack," the woman sighed, like this was an everyday kind of thing. "Not now." "Jack" smirked and walked towards the Weevil, kneeling down to get a better look at it.

"What did you use on it?" he asked somewhat sharply, looking up from the unconscious creature.

"I'm sorry, that's classified," Myka answered, her Tesla already out of sight.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist," Jack answered, getting to his feet and walking over to Myka. "Pretty please?"

"No."

"I don't think you're really in a position to say no."

Before Myka could respond, Pete's Farnsworth began to hum. "Excuse me," he said, and before the strange trio could object, he stepped to the side and opened it up.

"Pray, tell me why my two agents aren't in Milan like I told them to be, and instead are still in Cardiff," Artie's irritated voice snapped at him. Before Pete could respond, the man hurried over and grabbed the Farnsworth from Pete's hands.

"Well, well, if it isn't Artie Nielson," the man said, the flitatious tone back in his voice. "Long time, no see."

"Oh, it's you," Artie grumbled. "I should have figured that they would run into you at some point."

"Who is he, Artie?" Myka asked, coming over to join them.

"Let me guess, this little excursion was your idea in the first place," Artie said an an annoyed voice. "No, don't answer that. And stop trying to seduce my agents, Harkness!"

"He's good," Pete heard the woman mutter to the man in the suit, who smirked slightly as Jack "Harkness" glared at them.

"Who said anything about seducing?" he asked in an innocent voice that Pete didn't buy for two seconds.

"Because this is you, we're talking about," Artie answered in a dry tone of voice. "Need I go on?"

"So these two people who managed to take out a Weevil are your agents?" Jack asked, suddenly all business.

"Yes, these two are mine," Artie replied in an agrieved tone of voice. "Of course, if they don't get their butts to the airport now and get on that plane to Milan, they'll soon be my former-agents."

"We're going, Artie," Pete agreed, taking the Farnsworth from Jack's hands. "We'll buzz you when we land."

"Good. We'll talk about this later." Artie hung up, leaving Pete staring at an empty screen.

"As much as this has been a barrel of fun, it's time for us to go," Myka said, giving the Cardiff trio a forced smile.

"Well, if you're ever in the area again, give me a call," Jack began, before the man in the suit coughed.

"Jack," he warned, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

"We really need to go catch our plane now before Artie decides we aren't moving fast enough," Pete interrupted, grabbing Myka's arm and dragging her away. "Nice meeting you folks. Take care."

They walked away quickly until they reached one of the main streets. They were quiet as they hailed a taxi and gave the driver directions to the airport. It wasn't until they were standing in the terminal, waiting in line to go check in that Pete looked at Myka with a raised eyebrow.

"So, was our working vacation worth it?" he asked, genuinely wondering what her answer would be. Myka's bright smile lit up her face, and a part of him relaxed. It was so much easier dealing with a happy Myka than a frustrated Myka, especially with their new assignment.

"Totally worth it," she answered. "Even with that Weevil thing and Jack Flirts-a-lot. I wonder how he knows Artie?"

"Somehow, I don't think Artie is ever going to tell us that story."

"What if we gave him rum-laced cookies?"

"Now there's a plan."


End file.
